One Shot for Me
by vasayanaza
Summary: Alice James just got the job in the WWE and she thought she had it all.Perfect job,perfect friends,perfect everything...well that's until she's nearly murdered by the man she thought she loved.  Edge/OC
1. Last Night

**A/N-Hiya , this is not a VASAYANAZA story. This is a *SA* and *ZA* story. We're the only two who like WWE and I *SA* had an idea and *ZA* made it better. Please read and review. Enjoy.**

**BTW: *VA* is so typing this! Gotta have SOME credit…~grumbles~**

**DISCLAIMER-We don't own anyone in the WWE. They are owned by themselves and the company. So don't sue we an thing! xD**

***Flashback***

"Hello, Miss. James,"

"Call me Alice," I said to Vince McMan as I sat in his office.

"So, I'm extremely glad you came,"

"I'm still in shock you gave me the job!" I told him.

"Well why wouldn't I? I've only heard good things about you. But there's only one problem,"

I immediately thought of my hair and the way I dressed.

"You see, your fashion choice is just like Amy ah Lita's."

I sighed,"Yea I know. I get that a lot. So do I have to dye my hair?"

"Well, it all depends. I want you to go to RAW a week before you debut to see how everything runs and if people think you look like Amy, then you have to dye your hair."

"That's O.K," I replied.

Vince looked for something on his desk and when he found it he handed it to me. It was an envelope.

"In the envelope there is your script, plane tickets, your company ID and some general information."

"Thanks Sir, bye," I said and got up to leave.

"Oh and Alice?"

I turned around.

"Welcome to the family."

xxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

I smiled as I remembered that I just finished checking my suitcases for the fourth time, I mean, I don't wanna be up in the air when I suddenly remember that I forgot something. I sighed and walked into my bathroom and looked at my mirror. I don't look that much like Amy. I mean, I did have a 'punky' style and red wavy hair and I was 5'8 but I had grey-green eyes and she had just green. After I thought about it I guess I could kiss my red hair good-bye. I walked out of my room and ran downstairs . My best friend Ashley was in the kitchen. Ashley and I have been best friends since we were six and 18 years later we're still sharing an apartment.

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked her. She LOVED to cook.

"Your favourite."

"Alfredo Pasta?" I asked with a smile on my face. She nodded and went back to cooking. She didn't like to be disturbed when she was conjuring magic yummy meals.

"Hey Ash, I'm gonna watch some T.V while you cook."

"K." she replied without giving me a second glance.

I turned on the T.V and flipped through the channels until I settled on 'House.' A half hour later the food was finished. Ash and I ate while we watched the 'House' Marathon.

"You know who Chase reminds me of?" I said.

"Oh great, why'd she have to bring this up now" Ashley muttered to herself.

"Justin. He reminds me of Justin."

"Yea, I know. We've been through this. Same hair, same eyes etc. etc. etc. " But it was true, Chase does look a lot like my boyfriend , Justin.

"Alice, come on, you need to talk to him. I know he doesn't want you to go and that he's not coming to see you leave but that's because he loves you."

"You know it's funny that the only part of that situation you left out is the part why I'm actually mad at him," I said to her.

"I understand why you're mad but he knows you won't cheat on him but he wants you to stay so much that he would say anything to keep you."

Just then the doorbell rang and Ashley went to get it with a smile on her face. Oh buy, what was this girl up to now? She opened the door to reveal a blonde haired, blue eyed, six foot tall ,gorgeous piece of eye candy behind it. Great, Justin's here." Wassup?"he slurred as if he was drunk. Well, the kind of person Justin is, I can never tell when he's drunk or sober. He was a drug addict and an alcoholic. I tried to get him to stop but it didn't work so I gave up.

"You know, you're lucky I love you or I would've left you a long time ago," I told him as I kissed his cheek.

"Well….I'll leave you two alone," Ashley said and went upstairs. Justin closed the door and walked over to the couch.

"Babe, I ain't want you to leave." Justin said.

I walked over to him and sat on his lap." I know, but this is my dream. I've worked hard for this and I've finally got a shot to make it big."

"Well since you're leaving to go all around the world…I want you to prove you love me," he said and he put his hand on my face. "Let's go up to your room and put a seal on this relationship." As he talked his hands roamed down my side, "Well, in your case, break the seal. And he put his hands way too high up my thigh.

I shoved his hand away.

"You know I don't believe in sex before marriage!" I shouted. I got up and walked over to the door. "Maybe you should go and come to the airport tomorrow to see me before I leave."

"Oh come on babe, Ashley won't have to know. Hell, no one will have to know,"he said, coming by putting his hands on my hips.

"Get your freaking hands off me!"I yelled and opened the door and pushed him out, "See ya sometime!"

And I slammed the door in his face.

"Ashley!" I yelled, "Get down here right now!" Ashley ran downstairs and asked cautiously, "What happened?"

"He tried to make me have sex with him that's what happened!" I paused, "Now I'm going to go to my room," and before I was halfway up the stairs Ash yelled, "I'm sorry. I didn't know he would do that."

"Oh, I know that Ash, I was just shocked."

"Hey, why don't we watch our favorite movie ."

"Van Helsing?" I asked just to make sure. "Of course. I'll make the popcorn." And she went into the kitchen. "I'll get the blankets," and I ran upstairs.

We watched the movie then fell asleep on the couch….as usual.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. In the next chapter the WWE superstars will start appearing. Trust me…this story like RELL bess! **** xD**

**Plz review ! :)**


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

***A/N: hey guys so the story will be updated more often…hopefully. Plz read and review. Oh and Justin isn't Justin Gabriel.***

***Disclaimer: we don't own anyone in the WWE, so don't sue.***

**Chapter 2: Goodbyes and hellos**

* * *

Ash and I fell asleep on the couch last night which usually happens when we watch movies. I was in dreamland and I, why is someone shaking me?

"Alice, get up!" Ashley yelled.

"I don't want to."

"Well you have to, your flight leaves in two hours!" I jumped off the couch and you would have sworn I flew up the stairs. I brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, grabbed my suitcases and ran downstairs. Ashley was already dressed and in the hallway with the car keys in her hand. She took one of my suitcases and we ran to the car.

"Drive ash!" I yelled as we pulled out of the driveway, "Ash, I have to be at the airport an hout and a half before my flight could you dive faster please."

"Hey, you were the one who didn't want to get up!"

"Whatever. Well the airport is fifteen minutes away and it's eleven now and my flight is at one, so I really hope it has no traffic"

****Sixteen minutes later****

We arrived at the airport sixteen minutes later. I went into the line to check my suitcases. After that, I went back to sit next to Ashley. Forty-five minutes later they announced boarding for my flight. Ashley hugged me.

"Aww Ash, I'm only gone for a month and you'll be seeing me on T.V. every Monday night and we'll web chat. I'll be o.k." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I'm not the emotional type but I can't see my best friend cry so I was hoping she didn't.

"I know I'm just going to miss you,"

I hugged her, "I'll miss you too"

"I'm so sorry Justin didn't come." She looked at me sadly.

"That's not your fault and besides I don't really care. Anyway. I've got to go." I gave her one last hug and walked off. Before I went into the waiting area I turned around and waved to her. Goodbye Connecticut.

The plane ride wasn't all that long. I mean I did sleep through most of it...o.k.…well…all of it. I could never stay awake on a plane. I walked out of the airport with my suitcases and I saw a guy in a tuxedo holding a sign with my name and the WWE logo on it. Cool! I get my own chauffeur.

We introduced ourselves, his name was Peter and he was supposed to be taking me to the hotel and then to the arena for seven.

We arrived at the hotel and I looked at my watch. It was five.

"O.K, Miss James," Peter said

"Call me Alice" I insisted, hey if the guy was going to be driving me everywhere, we should atleast be on a first name basis.

"Alice…you have to meet me back at the lobby at half six." After he left, I walked over to the front desk and checked in, I was in room 240.

I went up to my room and put my suitcase by the cupboard and searched for the phone to order room service. I ordered some fries and chicken. I inhaled it. Ah, the best food in the world. It was a good thing that no matter what I ate, I never gained any weight. I put my plate outside the door like they said and went to shower. When I came out it was 5:45 and I was changed into my blue ripped jeans, black t-shirt with a skull and my black and white converse. I decided I would listen to my IPod.

I was at the arena parking lot with my duffel bag. I had been listening to my IPod for the last 75 minutes and my ears were hurting but I didn't care. Music+ art= life.

I walked into the arena, my face don into my IPod looking for "One Last Breath" by Creed. I found it and was about to raise my head when I bumped into a shoulder. A _freaking _hard shoulder I should add.

"Shit!" I looked up to see Randy Orton staring at me "What? Are you trying to give me a freaking concussion!"

"What did you say?" he asked in disbelief, I had watched the show enough that I knew he wasn't used to being opposed by a petit girl such as myself.

"I said, ' Are. You. Trying. To. Give. Me. A. concussion? Do you not speak English?"

"You're speaking to me right?" he asked me in that impossibly deep voice. I folded my arms across m chest and raised one eyebrow.

" I feel guilty now." He looked intrigued. "All this time I've been fighting with a mentally ill idiot. This just proves cigarettes aren't good for you."

"OOoh feisty." He intoned, playfully waggling his eyebrows. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. Hopefully he would think it was from anger.

"Ooooh angry" I growled, my death glare at maximum level.

" So um…what's your name and are you related to Amy in any way?"

My eyes narrowed," Oh yea sure! You just got to love my mommy." I rolled my eyes, "No, I'm not frigging related to her moron" I bit back.

"Oooh feisty." He said again. I sighed. This guy was seriously pissing me off now.

"Did we not just go through this?"

"So you lost?" he ignored my question, rocking back on his heels. I flushed with embarrassment.

"Maybe…" I mumbled. He threw back his head and laughed. Like literally. I admit I was just a little bit star struck. Here I was. In the an arena, working for WWE. With Randy Orton. Who was laughing? AT ME. And I mean actually laughing. What happened to the cold aloof guy on T.V.? Wait…he's laughing…at…ME! I scowled angrily. He noticed my change of face.

"Dude, are you fricking bipolar?" I rolled my eyes in reply. He grinned and linked his arm in mine.

"Don't worry, saving damsels in distress is kind of a routine thing for me" I laughed as he led me on a tour of my new home. "So.." he began (A/N next section to be read quickly…for dramatic effect and crap :/) "How old are you? What's your favourite colour? Favourite animal? Do you breathe oxygen? Like plants? Are you a pedophile? Ever been to jail? Ever been to jail? Yugoslavia? Have any siblings? Got a boyfriend…or girlfriend? Have you any llamas? What bra size are you? What colour underwear are you wearing? Is it Victoria's Secrets? Got any hot friends? Do THEY wear Victoria Secrets? I like Victoria Secrets"

"OK! OK! OK! Jeez! DUDE! I'm not your own personal Google you know!" He grinned wickedly.

"Well…" he prodded. Again, literally.

"Okay, well…yes, no, never, red, 36B, 21, 2, yes, no, no, no, yes, HELL NO! Why the ass would I have a llama? No, no, oh yea and I must warn you… I have the habit of not answering in order." He threw back his head and laughed…again. How the hell does this guy keep a straight face on T.V.? I couldn't help it, I laughed too.

"I'm sorry." I finally said.

"What are you sorry for?"

"For being a complete bitch to you."

"Yea me too" he said. I looked at him.

"Why are you sorry?"

He smiled," For you being a bitch" I hit his arm playfully. "But why exactly were you a bitch?"

"Oh…well I hate you," He looked hurt. "Not you you, but your character,"

"So Alice-"

"Ali," I corrected him.

"O.K. Ali, I noticed you have some ink."

"Oh yea," I said, putting two fingers to my neck as if checking my pulse.

"Are you O.K.?" he asked, concerned.

"Yea, I am."

"Well the why are you checking your pulse?" I laughed.

"I'm not this is one of my tattoos. It's the above the influence sign." He raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that contradicting?"

"Pssht did you ever tell CM Punk that?" He raised his hands protectively. " Anyway," I continued," I have a heart with angel wings behind on the small of my back, there's the words "Live, laugh, love" in calligraphy around my left ankle and as you can see there is," I pointed to my left shoulder, "A bloody thorny rose,"

"Why?" was all he asked.

"My middle name is 'Rose' and it also signifies my life," We arrived at the divas locker room.

"Can I have your number?" Randy asked me. Oh my freaking Gosh! Randy-freaking-Orton asked me for my number!

" Dude, you know I have a boyfriend?"

"Was that a yes?" He winked," Kidding! I have a girlfriend. I just wanted it so I could check on you. You know, make sure you don't die or somnin." I giggled. He handed me his phone and I put my number in.

"So…" I asked Randy, "I don't get the big bad Viper's number?" He chuckled and held out his hand for my phone. I handed it to him and just looked at him. Damn he was perfect for Ashley. Just why does he have to have a girlfriend? He gave me back my phone.

"Do you wanna watch RAW from my locker room?" he asked. Oh my gosh! You know if I didn't have a boyfriend and him a girlfriend I probably would have reacted umm differently.

"O.K cool," was all I said," See you later" and I walked into the Divas locker room. It wasn't that big. A few shelves, some chairs and a door that had a sign saying 'bathroom'. Wait, one bathroom? I hope not. I heard the door open and I jumper. I turned around to see Maryse.

"Who the hell are you and why the hell are you here?" she said in her accent, "only divas are allowed in here," she started talking to me as if I was a three year old. Damn this chick is a bitch. I took a deep breath before I told this ice-bitch something I shouldn't.

"Hi, I'm Alice James. I'm the new diva." I said simply. She looked disappointed

"Aww it's not fun when you don't get nervous" I gave her a very confused look and she continued, "It's a thing we divas do." I gave her another confused look. "The last diva to join the roster has to be _une chienne_ to the newest diva." And I thought I was weird. Luckily I knew enough French to know that une chienne meant bitch. "Don't ask me why though," she continued," cause I have no idea. Hi I'm Maryse and I'm not really a bitch." She extended her hand towards me.

I shook her hand and said," Hi I'm Alice, I'm debuing against you,"

"Yep, we'll rehearse the match next week." She grabbed a bottle of water out of her bag and she looked at me from head to toe. "You remind me something. But who?" I thought about helping her but I figured she would guess it soon enough. "Ah ha! Amy Dumas, you know? Lita?" Whoopee she figured it out. I sighed.

"Yea I get that a lot." Ok so no red. And no green, too weird, Pink? Nope I hate pink. How about blue and purple streaks? Maryse broke me out of my thoughts.

'You want me to show you around the place?"

"Sorry I sort of got the tour already,"

"Really from who?"

"Randy Orton" I said casually. Her face lit up.

"He is so freaking sexy ," She ran over to me, pushed me down on one of the chairs and sat next to me," Tell me everything," She was now squeezing my wrists together very hard. I felt like I was in a Goosebumps book. Goosebumps: Attack of the Overly Hyper French Chick.

I looked at her, "You know he has a girlfriend right,"

"Yea and?"

"And I have a boyfriend,"

"Yea and? Oh you have a BOYFRIEND," She let go of my hands," If I were you I would dump him and get with Orton. I mean it would be amazing being in bed with Randy. The Viper. Having him…" she trailed off. I was glad. I wasn't in the mood to hear anyone's sex fantasy. After she came back to earth we talked about random stuff. I told her about my hair situation and she agreed that blue and purple streaks sounded cool and offered t carry me to her hairdresser.

When Randy came to get me, Maryse looked like she would have a heart attack and when he took my hand I was pretty sure she had a stroke. I made a mental note to remember what happened tonight so I could at least be prepared for: Attack of the Overly Hyper French Chick Part 2.

* * *

**A/N: we know Maryse is Canadian but French fit better. No disrespect.**


End file.
